Wufei's Life
by Angel Tanaka
Summary: Short story about Wufei's life as a Preventer's agent. Might be turned into a longer story depending on feedback.


Disclaimer: I don't own them I swear.

Author's Note: This was meant to be a quick story, so it is poorly edited and the story line is even worse. Sorry. Hope you like it, though.

Wufei was angry…Not the 'I'm too upset to speak right now kind of angry'. Oh, no, he was the 'I'm going to kill anybody who gets in my way' kind of angry. His partner, Sally, had gotten herself knocked up by her husband and now he was all alone. Now Une was going to assign him some newbie recruit that he was going to have to train and likely was going to end up getting killed on their first mission. He opened up Duo and Heero's office door and snuck inside.

"Hey, Wu-man, what'cha doing?"

Wufei growled, "that damn onna went and got herself pregnant! I don't have a partner because she decided she wants to play mommy!" Duo laughed and Wufei's eyes narrowed angrily, "do you think this is funny, Maxwell?" Duo shook his head. "Good, because if I have even the slightest inkling that you find some hilarity in my situation I **will** chop off your braid and I **will** nail it to your ass." Duo swallowed hard as Wufei turned and stomped out of the office.

Duo turned to Heero, "do you think we should have told him who he's getting as a partner?"

"No, let him figure it out on his own." Duo smiled and Heero shrugged, "I happen to like your braid and no one threatens my koi but me."

Wufei frowned as he stepped into his and Sally's office. Well, it was now just his since Sally had cleared out her desk that morning. He didn't want anyone to know, but he was really going to miss her. She was the only person Wufei could trust besides the other Gundam pilots. She was the only female besides Meiran that he would ever even consider letting watch his back in a fight.

He sat down in a huff in his chair. "What do I do now, Nataku?" He absently stared at his computer screen for a full ten minutes before he realized that Une was standing in his doorway.

"Chang, Po will be fine. She may not be coming back to Preventers for a while if at all, but everything will work out for the best." Wufei snorted and she frowned, "I know that you seem to be adverse to new partners, but you have to have one. Yuy and Maxwell are partners and the rare times that I need Barton and Winner they are always partnered. You seem to have scared away all prospects for partners for yourself…I'm still not sure how; although, Sally did try to find you one before she left today."

"She tried to find a replacement without even telling me?"

Une sighed, "she thought it would be for the best. She did manage to find one, though. Your new partner is a very…unique individual…with certain…um…unique talents. It took me almost a week to get her to agree, but I think you guys will work well together…"

"Her?"

"Yes, your new partner is a female named, Hiroko. Well, that's not actually her name, but that's the one Oz gave her when she was nine. She was our best assassin until…well, until she had a change of heart. Trieze wasn't proud of us using her, but she was able to get into the places the Specials couldn't because of her age."

Wufei frowned at what he was hearing, "how old is she now?"

Une shifted uncomfortably, "well, you're twenty-one right?" He nodded and she said, "that would make her nineteen."

"You're giving me a baby for a partner?"

A voice from behind Une said, "who you calling a baby, little dragon?"

Une stepped sideways and Wufei saw a woman wearing solid black army fatigues, a black cap that hide her face, and black combat boots. Une smiled, "hello, Hiroko, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly the last time we saw each other was when you, Zechs, Noin, Trieze, Otto, and Silverman lost over a grand to me in poker. By the way you still owe me a hundred dollars for the bet we made that night about Zechs and Noin getting married by the time they were twenty-three." The girl stepped closer and Wufei noted that she was short, roughly five feet three inches, and that she was skinny. She weighed no more than a hundred and ten pounds if he guessed correctly.

"Oh, really? Hm…I'll write you a check…"

The girl, Hiroko, looked up and smiled, "now, now…you know I only take cash. Especially after the time you gave Trieze a check and signed it 'fuck off with love.' I thought you'd learn after that one, but noooo…"

Une shifted slightly, "Hiroko, we can catch up later. Meet your new partner, Chang Wufei…"

Hiroko stepped into the office and set the duffle bag she was carrying down on Sally's old desk. She pushed the cap up a little and Wufei saw her eyes for the first time, they were aquamarine, just like Quatre's. He also saw she had black hair with midnight blue streaks running through it. "So this is the tough man that nobody will work with?"

Wufei glared at Une, "how dare you partner me with a stubborn onna that's just like Maxwell! That has to be the biggest injustice ever!"

Wufei's rant did not get any further as the said, 'stubborn onna' had a three inch switchblade to his throat. "Chang, I've been working black ops long before you were a Gundam pilot. You cross me or endanger me and I will kill you. I will then jettison the body out into space, so that your heart won't be the coldest thing in your body anymore. Of course all of that will be after the umpteen hours of torture I will inflict on your MANLY body." She said all of that with the kind of calm voice that one would use when discussing whether it would rain. She topped it off with a sickening sweet smile and Wufei knew he was in deep trouble.

Une smiled nervously, "good to know you guys will get along so well. Your first mission together is tomorrow morning. It's a simple info gathering mission. No fireworks will be needed and you had both better come back unscathed. It's in the northern Cascade Mountains of the old United States. Here…," Une handed Wufei a folder containing the information they would need, "this will be all you need to know. The drop off point will differ from pick up; however, pickup won't be for two weeks at least."

Wufei almost dropped the folder, 'I'm going to be stuck in the woods for two weeks with this crazy onna?' "Why two weeks?"

Une frowned, "we're going to have to drop you guys off in time for the buy, but the weather is suppose to get bad, so we won't be able to come for you for a while."

"Snow storm?"

Une nodded, "Hiroko, it's going to be really bad. I suggest you guys taking lots of thermals and MREs."

Hiroko smiled, "if we're stuck there longer than three weeks I might kill a Chinaman…" Wufei gulped as she grinned at him.

Ch. 2

The mission had begun in the right direction until the fifth day in the mountains. They were hiding out in a small hunting cabin with only one room, an outhouse, and a fireplace. The targets under surveillance were six miles east of where their hideout was. The targets were two business tycoons suspected of manufacturing illegal mobile suits. Preventers just needed proof to send in the calvary and arrest them.

The morning had started out well enough with Wufei and Hiroko ignoring each other; however, at lunch time a guard left his patrol and havoc broke out. The guard had to take a leak and Hiroko had been spotted taking him out. The shipment was on location, but she had needed to get closer in order to get the desired proof. What she had found was not only illegal mobile suits, but also a new type of AI weaponry. This new weaponry came in the form of a computer screen in eye goggles that allowed the wearer to control a mobile suit from fifty miles away or more. It also had one heck of a laser beam cannon and fifty caliber guns mounted on its left forearm.

Hiroko dodged left as a bullet whizzed past her ear, by now Wufei should be on his way back to the cabin, so she just had to lure them in the other direction. She took the path to the right and swerved over a fallen tree limb. As she ducked under a branch she noticed that the three inches of snowfall already on the ground seemed to have increased since that morning. It was then that she realized the light dusting of snow had picked up and was signaling a blizzard. She slipped on a small patch of icy ground as a bullet grazed her left calf.

Wufei was faring tremendously better. He had received her transmission to return to the cabin and send the alarming information to Une immediately. He had just finished uploading the info into an e-mail for Une when he realized Hiroko should have been back. He quickly sent the info off and looked out the window only to see a mass of swirling snow…The blizzard that was suppose to shut them off to the outside world had finally hit and Hiroko was out wandering around in it.

Hiroko had finally lost the men in the snowy haze of the blizzard and concentrated on coming back around to find the cabin. She had three bullet holes, one in her upper right arm, one in her right shoulder, and the other in her left side. The graze to her calf had stopped bleeding from the cold; however, the other three were bleeding freely. She had also managed to break a rib when one of the guards/soldiers caught up to her. He had gone in for a roundhouse kick and she took the hit in order to get close enough to stab him in the thigh with her switchblade. She smiled at the horrible keening sound he had made.

Wufei glanced at his watch; Hiroko had been unaccounted for, for two hours and thirty seven minutes. He didn't have much experience with snow, but he knew that something was wrong. As he opened up the front door to go look for her he prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't find her corpse. He only got twenty-five feet from the cabin's front door when he saw her stumble through some trees. Her white snow jacket and bib was tinged red and he ran to her. "Onna! What happened!"

Hiroko laughed, "ask me after we're warm, okay?" Then she promptly passed out.

She came too several hours later and became aware of three main things. The first was that she was naked. The second was that she was lying under some warm blankets with Wufei pressed against her. The third was that he was equally just as naked. Her heartbeat sped up and he tensed, "onna, I had to. You were freezing and I couldn't risk a fire. I didn't want to give them any chance of tracking us."

Hiroko tried to pull out of his arms and he tightened his hold. "Let go of me…," she warned.

"No, you're still suffering from hypothermia and the blood loss makes you more liable to succumb to it. You have to stay as warm as possible." She frowned at him as he ask, "why didn't you say anything about being compromised?"

Her eyes began to flitter shut and she whispered, "because I'm not necessary."

Wufei frowned and when her breathing evened out, signaling sleep, he whispered, "yes you are." He leaned over her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Everyone has a purpose whether they know it or not." He laid back down and began contemplating his past wife, Meiran. 'Would she be proud of me? Would she be proud of the things I have done in order to ensure that the weak are protected?'

A voice in his head whispered no, but his heart whispered yes. He thought back to one particular conversation they had, had after their wedding. Meiran had looked at him defiantly and said, "Chang Wufei, I will not love you! Not now and now ever, so you had better get that through your thick skull right now!"

He smiled as he remembered his reply, "Long Meiran, I will never love you as you are an overbearing witch that has no place in my world." The look on her face had screamed hurt and defiance, but he did not show any emotion. The next morning she had thrown the book he had been reading at his head, claiming that if she hit him hard enough he might gain some sense. Wufei lightly laughed as he remembered the fire in her eyes. His heart squeezed in pain as he realized once again just how much he missed her.

He was slightly jealous of Winner and Barton's relationship and Yuy and Maxwell's. They seemed to compliment each other well and he always felt like the third wheel around them. Wufei knew they meant well, but he just wished someone would look at him the way they looked at each other. He wanted someone to see him with love just once. He was scared, though, what if he fell in love with someone again after all of these years and he lost them too. He wasn't sure he could bury another wife; it was hard enough to bury the first…

He looked down at Hiroko and wondered vaguely if this girl had someone back home that missed her. She was pretty even with the dozen or so scars that littered her body. When he had first seen them he had stared at them with wonder. It looked as if someone had lashed her back at one time or another. He hoped that if she did have someone they hadn't done that to her.

She looked so innocent and relaxed sleeping in his arms. He had a feeling, though, that she was a tiger when the situation called for it. He realized with a start that she was shivering and felt her forehead. It was slightly warm…That was the last thing he needed.

The next time she woke she stared at him blankly from her fever induced state. "Hiroko, how do you feel?"

She frowned slightly, looking like a lost child, "Wufei, my name is not Hiroko…it is Adrianna Adalaine. Nobody knows, so don't go telling." She yawned and said, "I feel tired and cold. I'm going to live, though… I thought for sure I might die this time…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of being alone…Une only put me with you to make sure you'd survive…I'm expendable…" Wufei's heart squeezed once again and she said, "I'm only here to make sure you come back…I'm not here to make sure peace reigns…" Her eyes were slightly glazed over and a light sheen of sweat was starting to show on her skin. "I'm the assassin…I'm not the survivor…"

Wufei frowned and whispered, "sleep, crazy onna, when you wake we will discuss this."

It was two days before her fever broke and those two days had given Wufei a lot to think about. The entire time she had gripped onto him and rubbed him in the right spots. He had, had a hard on the entire time and it had gotten worse when for some unknown reason she had straddled him and laid her head on his chest in her sleep. He was so shocked that he couldn't remember to breathe until his lungs were burning with their need for oxygen. He had been hard for two days straight and his control was slipping fast… He was in serious threat of throwing all of his morals and ethics right out the window over a woman whom he barely knew…a woman who was injured and sick…

Hiroko felt something hard pressing into her thigh and she reached down to push at it. Her pillow moaned as her hand came into contact with the object. Still out of it she grasped the object in her small cold hand and felt it. Her pillow quivered and an arm tightened around her waist. Her eyes flew open as she realized what the object was and who her pillow was. She saw lust filled onyx eyes directed at her and she gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what it was!"

She tried to scramble off of him, but Wufei grabbed her by the waist. He sat her on top of him with his shaft pressing against her entrance. Her eyes widened and he smirked. He bucked and lightly teased her. She moaned at the unexpected shiver that ran the length of her spine. He reached a hand up and cupped one of her breasts. She moved against his shaft and he moaned in response. His eyes closed and she leaned forward. At that exact moment Wufei's control shattered and he rolled them over. Before she was fully on her back he slammed into her full force and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Wufei began a series of thrusts as he dropped kisses along her neck. Not once did any thoughts about the wrongness of the situation enter his mind. Hiroko felt like her body was on fire as Wufei's thrusts pushed her to the limits. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and bit the place where her neck melted into her shoulder. Her body quivered and she shifted slightly to give Wufei a deeper access to bury into. She mumbled an unintelligible word as Wufei pummeled her faster and harder. She felt her body wind tighter and tighter. Finally she reached the top of the crevice and one last pump from Wufei pushed them both over the edge.

A few seconds later, Wufei, realized what he had done and his face went white. 'I am a rapist…' Hiroko, though, had a completely different thought running through her mind, 'I wonder if he would be interested in doing that again later?' Wufei quickly pulled out and climbed out from under the blankets. He turned away from her and hung his head in shame. "I am sorry for what I did. I am sorry for taking advantage of you like that. I will find a way to make it up to you."

Hiroko blinked at him and raised an eyebrow slightly. She reached for his hand, "if I was not pleased it would not have happened." Wufei's face reddened and she smirked, "you are a rare one are you not?"

His gaze would not meet her eye as he whispered, "Une, sent correspondence stating that the delivery of suits was intercepted late last night and the targets arrested about thirty miles from here. They had made the trek out in vehicles. She also stated that our pick up has been changed to this afternoon during a break in the blizzard. We need to get ready."

Ch.3

Upon returning to Preventers Hiroko had been placed on medical leave for two weeks and promptly disappeared. Wufei; however, had become a nervous wreck. It had been a week and two days since he had last seen her. He was terrified at his actions and what she must have thought of him. He was also scared that she would be off leave in just a few days.

Duo stared across the desk at Wufei. The same Wufei that looked pale and tired. The same Wufei that hadn't touched his lunch for the last two days. "Wufei, we've noticed that you've been acting a little weird lately and we're kind of concerned for you."

"I acted dishonorably…" Wufei hung his head in shame and tears rolled down his face.

Duo was by his side instantly and engulfed him in a hug, "oh, Wufei, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"She was sick and injured and I…I took advantage of her…"

Duo was shocked at what his friend had just confessed to. There had to be more to the story than that. 'Surely, Wufei, couldn't have…Could he?' "Wufei, did you hurt your new partner?"

Wufei nodded, "she had just woken up after two days of feverish dreams and we…I…I am not a man…I am nothing…"

Duo frowned at the lost look in Wufei's eyes and he resolved to do something about the situation. Once Wufei had left to go back to his office Duo tracked down Heero and enlisted his aid to find Hiroko.

Seven hours later Duo and Heero were ringing the doorbell of a pretty good sized home roughly thirty minutes from the office. The house was a four bedroom, three bath house on a ten acre piece of land. Hiroko opened the door on the third ring, "what can I do for you gentlemen today?"

Duo quickly took in her dishelved appearance and frowned. "We just wanted to see how you're doing, ya' know, us being fellow Preventers and all."

Hiroko turned a death glare on Duo and he eeped. "Maxwell, I don't believe that for a minute. Now what do you want?"

Heero angled himself slightly in front of Duo as if trying to protect him, "Wufei is miserable. He hasn't slept or ate because he thinks he violated you."

"Not that it's any of your business, Yuy, but Chang did." At the startled looks on their faces she added, "he just doesn't realize that I actually enjoyed it, so if it'll make him feel better you can go back and tell him everything's fine. Tell him that I'll be into work on Monday to show him just how fine I am."

A little voice in the background said, "auntie, who are they?"

Hiroko turned around sharply, "Tai, go back into the living room. I'll be there in a minute." Tai obliged and she turned back to the couple at the front door, "as you guys can see, I'm a little busy at the moment."

Duo smiled mischievously, "Heero, if Une knew we let her handle a kid alone we'd be in big trouble wouldn't we?"

Heero knowing what his lover was up to said, "of course we would. After all she just gave us a huge lecture last week about being part of a team and all."

Ch. 4

First thing Monday morning Wufei was tempted to call in sick. He wasn't sure if he could stomach the disappointed or hateful looks he was sure to get. He had meditated for hours to try to get the strength to face her, but his courage had completely failed him.

He entered the elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor. The walk down the hall to his office was entirely too quick for his liking. He noticed a light shining out from underneath the door. He took a deep breath and entered.

Hiroko smiled at him as he entered, "hey, dragon man, I was worried that you weren't going to show up." Wufei stared at her, 'am I dreaming?' "I was hoping you'd give me an update on what I'd missed while I was out?"

Wufei was still staring at her as he sat down at his desk. Hiroko frowned, "you don't look so good, Wufei, maybe you should go home and go back to bed." Wufei shook his head, "are you sure? I can talk Une into it. She'll be glad not to owe me that hundred bucks anymore."

"You don't seem to hate me?"

Hiroko stared at him, "why would I hate you?"

Wufei's shoulders slumped and his eyes strayed to the floor, "because of what I did."

Hiroko got up and limped over to him. She turned his chair slightly and placed herself between his thighs. She then turned his face to look at hers, "Chang Wufei, why would I hate you for that?"

His eyes were stinging in an effort to ward off more tears and he said, "I have lost my honor. What I did was wrong, yet I made no move to stop myself…"

She frowned at the dejected voice, "I'm going to let you in on something, so pay close attention. I was an assassin. I have killed thousands of men and women without even thinking twice about it. I did it in order to provide for my nephew after his parents were killed. He was just a baby when they died. I sent him away and since the only contact has been the vague letters I wrote to him inquiring about his education. For some reason after our mission I felt the need to see my nephew for the first time since I was eight.

"You made me realize that maybe I was good for something other than killing people. No one has ever made me feel more of a person than a soldier. I know that night was not something either of us meant to happen, but please believe me when I tell you that I'm grateful it did."

Wufei saw the truth in her eyes and he sighed, "so I didn't hurt you?"

She laughed, "quite the opposite in fact."

"You don't hate me?"

Her smile was incredible as she whispered, "I'm just glad that I had someone that I could trust watching me when I was vulnerable. I'm also glad that this particular someone managed to make my skin go up in flames from want."

Wufei looked rather taken aback by her last statement and he sheepishly smiled, "you're really not mad?"

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead, "I've never had a partner before, but so far you're a pretty good one. Next time, though, I say we have a fire going…" Wufei agreed wholeheartedly and for the first time in days he felt at ease.

Ch.5

It had been three months since their little jaunt in the woods and Hiroko wasn't feeling so well. Her whole body seemed tense in anticipation of something, yet it seemed calm and relaxed. She had never felt at such odds with herself. Wufei stared at her as she finished filling out paperwork for their most recently mission which had only lasted for four days. It was just backup for Heero and Duo, so they didn't see any excitement.

"Hiroko, are you feeling alright?" She looked up to meet his eyes and he said, "do you want to go get some fresh air?"

"I don't feel bad, per say…just off." Her eyes narrowed in thought as she tried to focus on something. "I'm not sure what's wrong, it just feels weird, like something big is going to happen."

"Do you want me to fix you some tea?"

She shook her head, "no, I think I will go get some air, though. Maybe I've just been cooped up too long." She pushed her office chair back and stood. Her head felt a little fuzzy for a second and she thought she had stood up too fast. She steadied herself and walked out the door. The minute she stepped out into the hall her head spun sharply and she blacked out. She had been unaware of Wufei behind her as he caught her. He swung her up in his arms to carry her to medical.

Sally had been temporarily assigned to the medical wing of Preventers and was shocked when Wufei brought his new partner in. "Wufei, did you kill her already?"

"No, she just passed out. She's been looking strange all morning. She said she just felt weird, but not sick. I'm worried about her."

Sally smiled, "alright, put her on the gurney. I'm going to steal some blood before she wakes up. Don't worry, it's probably just the flu." She quickly set about the theft of the precious life blood from the still form on the gurney. She put it in a machine to spin it around and separate it before putting some into another machine for the tests. A few minutes later a beep was heard and Sally reached for a print out. She smiled as her patience began to wake up.

"Wufei…What happened?"

Before Wufei could say anything Sally said, "hey, Hiroko, what have you been up to lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're passing out, your iron levels are really low, and so are your blood sugar levels. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I forgot to eat breakfast?"

"Onna, what do you mean you forgot? I brought you a banana nut muffin from the bakery this morning."

Hiroko smiled shyly, "I forgot to eat it because Une wanted the reports asap. I put it in the fridge for later."

"Well, you should have eaten breakfast, Hiroko, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Hiroko gave Sally a suspicious glare, "what are you talking about then?"

"Do I have your permission to discuss this in front of Wufei?"

"Yeah, he probably should know if I'm dying or something."

Sally smirked at the shocked look on Wufei's face, "you're not dying, but have you been engaging in extra curricular activities lately?"

Wufei's eyes went round as saucers as he put two and two together, but Hiroko just frowned, "Sally, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Wufei, do you want to tell her or should I?"

"Wufei, do you know what she's talking about?"

He turned to Hiroko still in shock and said, "I think we're going to have to get married."

"Why?"

Sally giggled and Wufei shot her an evil look. He turned back to Hiroko, "onna, please tell me you're not this slow…Remember the incident in the mountains?" Hiroko nodded, "well, what happens when a man and a woman sleep together without a condom?"

"Uh…they have more fun?" She looked like she was about to hyperventilate as she was finally understand what they were trying to tell her.

"No…But you're getting warmer…"

Her breathes were coming in ragged gasps as she whispered, "we're gonna' have a kid?" Wufei and Sally nodded at her and she whispered, "the apocalypse is at hand," before passing back out.

"Uh…is she going to be alright?"

Sally just giggled again and said, "she'll probably try and kill you once or twice, but think of it this way…It gives you guys an excuse to do the horizontal mambo again."

Wufei sighed, "this is not what I was thinking when I was wishing I had someone too." He heard a ghost of a whisper in his ear, "too bad I like this ending better."


End file.
